1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device that is adaptive for electrically adjusting a wide viewing angle and a narrow viewing angle of a liquid crystal display panel, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls light transmittance of liquid crystal cells in accordance with a video signal to display a picture. An active matrix type liquid crystal display device in which a switching device is formed at each liquid crystal cell is advantageous in realizing a motion picture because it is possible to actively control the switching device. The switching device used in the active matrix type liquid crystal display device is mainly a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”).
Current liquid crystal display devices do not have a function which electrically controls the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device to be a wide viewing angle or a narrow viewing angle. To provide privacy using a narrow viewing angle, a narrow viewing angle is set using a viewing angle control film 200, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2 in the related art liquid crystal display device 100, such as a notebook computer 300, the narrow viewing angle is set by mounting the viewing angle control film 200 at the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel. If the viewing angle control film 200 is removed from the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel in which the narrowing viewing angle has been set, a wide viewing angle is obtained.
In the related art liquid crystal display device like this, a user manually mounts the viewing angle control film 200 at the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel or removes the mounted viewing angle control film 200 to control the narrow viewing angle or the wide viewing angle, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.